Killian and Emma's first kiss
by Gaviotica31
Summary: One-shot of Killian and Emma's first kiss. Set after Emma returns from her trip with Rumple to search for Bae.


_**Preliminary A/N: I posted this one-shot originally on Tumblr as part of the first "Saturday Theme Day" on the Captain Swan Tag. Just my take how I want their first kiss to be. This was inspired by so many things going on in my mind, including: Arguing before the kiss, wet!hook, Sara's (celticmoonbeams) theory about Hook being protective due to Emma leaving with Gold to repay the favor she owes him, and finally, remembering Lorelai and Luke's first kiss on Gilmore Girls (one of my OTPs).**_

_**OK, so here we go:**_

By the time Emma left the station, the mild rain that had started just a few minutes before had morphed into a heavy downpour and she only had her faithful red jacket to cover herself with. "Great" she thought "I'm sure I'll get a cold after this."

Just as she went around the corner over to where her yellow bug was parked, he heard a familiar –and angry– voice behind her.

"Swan!"

She stopped walking and let out an exasperated sigh, that damned pirate always managed to get on her nerves, and she was sure it wasn't going to help her mood listening to whatever grievance he had today. She turned around and faced him with all the nonchalance she could muster, but there he was: wearing his leather cloak, dripping wet from the rain, his impossibly blue eyes blazing with a fire that she wasn't sure how to describe. He looked mad, for sure, but also relieved to see her: she then remembered they haven't seen each other since she had left town with Gold to search for Baelfire.

Killian walked up to her and she saw that fire in his eyes way up close, she felt a cold shiver cursing her body and she wasn't sure it was only because of the rain.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking leaving with that damned Crocodile, Swan? When I saw you leave with him I couldn't believe it, why would you even ally yourself with such scum!?"

His voice was loud and angry, but she couldn't miss the hurt –_and maybe disappointment?_– there too.

"Look, Hook, I really don't think this is any of your business but I owed him a favor, and before you go all crazy I wasn't at all happy to owe him anything. I only owed him because I stopped him from buying Ashley's… Cinderella's child, apparently it was a deal he had gotten into back in the Enchanted Forest. I just couldn't let him do it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really want to get home and I don't care if you feel personally attacked by this, I made that deal before I even met you and as I said: none of your business."

Emma turned her back on him once more, and Killian catched up with her, grabbing her left arm so she was facing him.

"Dammit, Swan, you think I'm angry because that interfered with my revenge, don't you?" he let out a dry chuckle that signaled how frustrated he felt. "I don't care about my revenge, I was afraid for you! Because you know who else made a deal with that demon once? Milah. And she didn't live to tell the tale. I was so worried he'd killed you, don't you understand?"

Emma didn't see that one coming. She opened her mouth in disbelief and didn't really know what to say.

"I… I didn't know that" she said in a small voice "Please calm down, I do appreciate your concern but I knew what I was doing, he wouldn't have killed me because he needed me…"

Killian let out an exasperated smile and took one step closer to her, the tips of his boots touching hers; he was so close now, but not as close as she wanted him to –_woah Emma, where did that came from?_

"Milah though the same, she also had something he NEEDED, and he killed her either way! You don't know what he is really capable of, you don't get to be so reckless because I can't lose you, dammit!"

"Killian…" there it was, the first time she had used his real name. She saw his eyes soften a little and he closed the remaining gap between them. She was so surprised she took a step back and said "What are you doing?"

"Would you just bloody well stay still?!"

Killian snaked his right arm around her waist and kissed her passionately, a hungry and desperate kiss that almost melt her soul. The rain kept pouring but she felt such fire between them she could swear the raindrops were just turning into vapor when they touched them. When they finally stopped to get some air, Killian took a small step back and looked at her in amazement. Emma then was the one taking a step closer to him, and he pulled away a little, too surprised that she wanted to kiss him now.

"What are you doing?"

"Would you please just stay still?"

Emma embraced him with both arms and kissed him, a sweet and tender kiss, at first, that grew more and more urgent every second. Killian's arms pinned her to him and she tangled her fingers in his dark hair. They felt a lightning bolt starting from their joined lips that traveled through their entire bodies, and they were both breathless when the kiss finally stopped. Killian smiled in a way Emma had never seen him smile before, and he finally said:

"Well, about bloody time, Emma"

"Just shut up and kiss me again"

_**The end.**_


End file.
